Hands Down
by wheresXolive
Summary: A short little oneshot about how Seth popped the question to Summer. I tried to make it really cute and romantic, I've been in a good mood. Please review!


**A/N:** This idea just popped into my head a couple days ago so I decided to put it down in writing. I'm really just killing time trying to brainstorm ideas for my other story, but I hope you like this anyway. Enjoy!

------------------------------

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy  
_-Dashboard Confessional, "Hands Down"

------------------------------

"Cohen, _where_ are you taking me?"

"You'll see"

Seth led a blindfolded Summer down a path of long, dark, deserted hallways.

Summer planted her feet on the ground, "No, I'm not going anywhere 'till you tell me where the hell we are!"

Seth turned back to face her, "You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, but this is getting _annoying_"

"Just follow me, it's a surprise"

Summer conceded; letting Seth take her hand once again and guide her through the halls.

"Okay, _ew_, it smells like Lysol here"

"Just suck it up, Summer"

Summer stopped dead in her tracks once again, "Y'know Cohen, I can pull off this bandana _whenever_ I want and ruin your little _surprise_!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. Now come on," Seth pulled her forward, "it's not much further from here"

A minute or so later, Summer heard double doors open, and Seth stopped walking.

"Stay here," he said as he let go of her hand. Summer could hear him running off somewhere ahead of her. The was a loud '_thud_'; like Seth was struggling with something, before he called, "Okay, take it off now!"

Summer removed the bandana from her face and studied her surroundings. She was in a familiar place. There were several tables with chairs, a few couches, coffee tables, a snack bar...Seth had taken her to the Harbor High School cafeteria.

In the center of the cafeteria was Seth, standing on top of an old coffee cart.

She knew where this was going. She laughed with astonishment as she walked towards him, her hands covering her mouth.

"Oh, my God Seth; you are _not_ doing this right now"

"Oh, I _am_. Summer, I have been in love with you since we were ten years old "

"Aww, did you made a whole speech?"

"Yes, I did, and I was up all night trying to make it really romantic and genuine and now your ruining it by interrupting"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please continue"

Seth sighed, "Anyway, I have loved you ever since the day you stole Taylor's mermaid poem in 5th grade;" Summer smiled at the memory, although she was not particularly fond of it, "ever since then you have never ceased to amaze me. And I know we tried this before and it didn't work, but when you ended it then you told me to keep the ring, because we may make it one day," Seth swallowed, "Well, I did," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a glow-in-the dark alien ring.

"You kept it?" Summer said, her voice shaky.

"Yes,"

"Seth, I don't-"

"Summer, let me finish. I know we're still young and there's a lot of things in life we're still unsure of, but if there's one thing I'm _positive_ about it's that you are, hands down, the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I know that sounds really cliché and lame, but whenever I picture my future; no matter what I'm doing or where I am, you're always there; you're always a part of it. If there's one thing I'm one _hundred_ percent sure about it's that I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

"Seth, _please_ just say it already"

He smiled, "Summer Roberts, will you marry me?"

Suddenly speechless, Summer simply nodded her head and extended her hand up to Seth. Tears were swelling in her eyes as Seth pulled her up onto the coffee cart. He gently took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. Summer admired the ring for a moment (not for it's beauty, of course, but admiring the fact the it was once again on her finger) before placing a hand on either side of his face and pulling it towards hers into a long, passionate kiss.

That kiss. That kiss meant everything. It was not some awkward hug or any forced sign of affection; solely made to keep with the tradition of the moment. It was true, it was passionate, it was _real_. Most of all, it was all the proof the couple needed to know that this engagement was the one, that this one would last. It caused the hair on the back of Seth's neck to stand and the blood inside Summer to rush. They were finally one; heart and soul devoted to each other.

Summer pulled away, wiping a tear from her eye. She was still laughing; hopelessly unable to contain her joy.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed, "I'm actually engaged!"

"Hey, me too!"

Summer threw her arms around his neck and they kissed once again atop that sacred coffee cart.

------------------------------

**A/N:** Short, I know, but cute? Leave a little review and let me know!


End file.
